Fanfiction? What's that?
by humanusscriptor
Summary: It's a warm spring day, and Bree, Chase and Leo are bored. When Adam calls them over, they expect it to be some huge food sculpture. Instead, they find something entirely different.


**A/N:** Welcome, everyone to my newest Lab Rats one-shot, which I will be posting up while you all wait for Rats on A Train Part 1, which is finished. I am at least 4500 hundred words into part 2, which may seem good to most of you, but based on how much I want to have happen, it might be only seventy-five percent completed. This one-shot was originally supposed to be a Bree/Leo friendship thing were Leo goes to Bree for advice, but I thought this would be more amusing of the two.

I would like to share some bittersweet news with you regarding Doing It Better: I might _not _be doing the episode _Rise of the Secret Soldiers_ in Season 3. Yes, disappointing, I know, but I just don't think the episode isn't relevant to what I have planned that season. Before I get carried away with more spoilers, let's get the disclaimer going:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, but I do own the fic.**

* * *

The sultry heat wave continued to spread across Mission Creek that spring afternoon. Bree, Chase and I were down in the lab in an attempt to cool off. Tasha and Davenport were out doing something together, and Adam was off somewhere.

"Guys, you've got to see this!" Adam exclaimed, his voice echoing throughout the halls.

Bree, Chase, and I rolled our eyes. Knowing Adam, it was either something weird like the Taj Mahair or some huge food. The three of us headed into the kitchen, surprised that Adam was not there.

"I'm in the study!" Adam cried.

We all looked at each other. Adam? Study? That sounded as crazy as Neil Armstrong swimming on the moon (1).

"Internet maybe?" Bree guessed. She, Chase, and I entered the study.

"You'll never guess what website I found! It's called fanfiction!" Adam exclaimed.

"Fanfiction? What's that?" Bree questioned, looking at the monitor from over Adam's shoulder.

"People use us as characters in their stories. I'm currently reading uh… The Lab Assistant!"

"You mean me, right?" I asked, knowing I was the Mission Leader.

"Nope, some girl named Calla. And get this; she is in a relationship with Chase." Bree and I held back a laugh.

"Wait, that title is not The Lab Assistant," Bree noted. "Bree Davenport Runaway? What!? Who would write this?"

"Someone who doesn't know how to spell," Chase commented. "I mean, the person didn't even spell pretty right!"

"Chase, it's a username. You can spell usernames however you want! And that doesn't say anything about them! Stop making rude assumptions!" I exclaimed.

"Leo does have a point," Bree pointed out, "not that I want to admit it."

"Hey!"

"Anyways, what's with the title?"

"Forget the title! The story is totally awesome! Chase and Spike… are brothers!" Adam announced, scrolling down the page.

"Well, at least your school reputation is changed," Bree noted.

"Whatever." Chase sounded disgusted by it and decided to head into the kitchen to get something to eat.

"What other fanfictions are there?" I asked, trying to get into Adam's seat, only for Adam to hold me back.

"A lot actually. Some disturbing ones are Marcus and Bree," Adam stated.

"AHHH!" I screamed. "It burns! It burns!"

"What? Marcus and me?" Bree cried in disbelief. "Well, at least they don't have Chase and me."

"Let's check," Adam commented. After filtering for Chase and Bree, Adam gasped. "You two are the most popular pairing on the fandom!"

"AHHH!" I screamed once again. "It burns! It burns!"

"Okay, that is disturbing!" Bree commented. "But hey, it's just fanfiction, right?"

Bree sounded uncertain, not that I blame her. "Assuming you don't like Chase as a boyfriend, then yes," Adam stated.

"Let's see what stories they have about me."

Adam nodded and clicked on Bree's name. Almost 600 showed up.

"Me and Ethan."

"Okay." Adam filtered for Bree and Ethan and laughed when only five showed up. After some searching, Adam clicked on _The A-Bionic Chronicles (2)_. "Let's read this one," he suggested.

"Okay."

The three of us spent the rest of the evening reading _The A-Bionics Chronicles_. When Donald and Tasha came home, Tasha asked, "How was your day?"

"Great!" Bree answered. "We read fanfiction!"

"Fanfiction? What's that?" Donald asked.

"No, no, no!" Chase cried, getting up from his chair and running over to Big D.

THE END

* * *

**A/N:** That was certainly a humorous one-shot for me. I don't know if I want to turn this into a two-shot or not. If so, what pairing do you want to see? Well, I've got a Super Bowl to watch. Peace!

**(1):** Probably not a good analogy, but it was nearing midnight when I thought up of it.

**(2):** I wasn't sure what I wanted them to read. I was thinking Long Live, but the Lab Rats people probably wouldn't get it since it wasn't the first part of a series, so I chose _The A-Bionic Chronicles_.


End file.
